


Algorithms and Equations

by Sarahrose660



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahrose660/pseuds/Sarahrose660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 21st century contains many things that Steve doesn't understand... including computers. When Tony offers to teach him, both men get more than they plan on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algorithms and Equations

At the time, this had seemed like a really good idea. 

A few lessons over a few hours – team bonding, Cap had called it, and Tony couldn’t agree more. After all, everyone in the team had started pairing up to do activities together – Clint and Natasha were rarely apart, while Thor and Steve seemed determined to explore as much of modern New York as they possibly could. Bruce and Tony could – and had – spent hours in the lab together, synthesising and formulating and laughing loudly at science jokes no one else understood.

So really, it hadn’t been strange to approach Steve as he exited the gym, Tony trying hard not to let his eyes track the small rivulets of sweat beading in the hollow of Steve’s throat, or the way his slightly too small shirt clung obscenely to his body. It had been easy to make a throwaway comment about Steve needing to join the 21st century, and Tony being exactly the man to help introduce him.

Now, however, Tony was seriously rethinking his plan. New York was fast approaching summer, the sun just beginning to peak behind months of solid cloud, and the days warming rapidly. By the time that Steve’s first ever computer lesson rolled around, the days had mellowed into a soft, warm heat that was pleasant for the first few hours and then grew steadily more oppressive and hot. 

Steve hunched over the computer in front of him, eyes narrowed in concentration and lip pressed between worrying teeth as he struggled with the computer in front of him. 

“Having trouble there, Cap?” Tony asked, his voice cutting through the silence that was broken only by the soft whirring of the computer fan. Steve turned to face him, eyes alight with frustration.

“I’ve lost it again.” Steve answered, his hand moving uselessly on the mouse. It was hardly sophisticated computering; Tony had been planning on teaching Steve algorithms and coding, had worked out a whole lesson plan in fact, before Bruce had gently pointed out that maybe Steve should be taught to turn the computer on to begin with. Which is how they got here; Iron Man and Captain America, on a hot Sunday afternoon, trying to relocate the cursor that Steve had miraculously lost; again. 

Watching Steve struggle with the mouse futilely, Tony leaned forward, his hand hovering over Steve’s and his chest pressed against the firm curve of Steve’s back.

“Let me,” Tony muttered, finding the cursor with ease and moving on to teaching Steve about the internet. It was easier, Tony realised, like this; his hand lightly on top of Steve’s guiding him, his breath hot against his ear, his tongue inside the captain’s mouth… With a jolt, Tony realised that he’d been moving the cursor in circles for close to twenty seconds, and hastily continued with his teaching.

The thing was, Tony was completely comfortable with his sexuality. As he had often told Rhodey, drunk at 2AM on expensive whiskey, people are good. Any people; Tony doesn’t really mind if they’re male or female, so long as they were attractive and willing. The problem with Steve, of course, is that Tony was more than aware that he wasn’t willing. Captain America, the world’s greatest and most famous superhero, wasn’t gay. But, more disappointingly to Tony, Captain Steve Rogers wasn’t gay. Because if there was one thing that Tony had learned since meeting – and eventually living with – the Avengers, it was that none of them were as they seemed.

Natasha, world’s deadliest assassin, had a soft spot for the 1995 BBC series of Pride and Prejudice, and could sometimes be found curled up on one of the many large sofas in Stark Tower, bare feet tucked underneath her as she enjoyed an episode. Clint, much to everyone’s surprise, had a talent for art. He had mumbled something about his enhanced eyesight making everything beautiful, and then gone on to sketch each of the avengers in turn. Although he had never willingly shared the pictures, Tony had, on more than one occasion, persuaded Jarvis to show him the video footage of Clint drawing; the pictures were excellent, a mass of soft and harsh lines. 

Bruce was an excellent cook, Thor was a dab hand at Mario Kart and Steve… well. Steve had surprised Tony the most. He was, for a start, everything Tony had ever thought he would be; kind, compassionate, honest. But he was also funny; he had a wicked sense of humour, and more than once Tony had fallen prey to a prank organised with Clint. He was open minded; the first time Tony brought a guy back to Stark Tower, Steve had just smiled and passed the guy cereal the next morning during breakfast. Perhaps most importantly, Tony felt like in Steve, he had found a friend; someone to talk to and laugh with and spend time with. All of which made Steve’s apparent straightness all the more frustrating. 

After an hour’s practice, Steve sat back in the computer chair, a happy smile on his face. He flexed his fingers – Tony resolutely not watching the joints as they stretched and arched – and then stood, his hand reaching out to grasp the top of Tony’s arm.

“Thanks, Tony – we’ll make a computer whizz out of me yet,” Steve enthused, managing to sound completely sincere despite the ridiculousness of his sentence. Tony smiled, before realising how very close they were standing. Steve’s hand was still on his arm, his eyes were locked with Tony’s and somewhere, in the amused quirk of his lips and the softness of his eyes, Tony saw something in Steve’s expression that he hadn’t seen there before.

So he shouldn’t have been surprised when Steve closed the gap between them, his eyes impossibly blue before they were snapped shut and a warm mouth was pressed against Tony’s own. Steve didn’t kiss like Tony was expecting him to; in his fantasises (both kinds), Steve was either hopelessly soft and gentle or rough and demanding. Steve in reality, however, was so much better than Tony had ever imagined. His mouth was a warm pressure, moving softly against Tony’s and picking up force only when Tony began to kiss back. Tony could feel his mind slipping away from him… ideas like “Steve’s straight” and “dear god, I turned Captain America gay” edged away until the entirety of Tony’s existence was locked on the pressure against his lips, the strong arms winding around his waist and the delicious press of Steve’s well-muscled chest against his arc reactor. 

Eventually, both men had to break for air. As he pulled back, Tony could feel his senses flooding back to him, feel his sense of insecurity resurfacing. He was just about to make a glib comment, to excuse what had happened and walk away, when a gentle hand pressed to his chin and tilted his face upwards, forcing him to meet Steve’s eyes.

“For once, don’t think. Just go with it,” Steve murmured, eyes soft, and hair slightly ruffled. Leaning forward, Steve once again locked his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling the other man against him and pressing hot kisses to his neck.

“Ok,” Tony answered, back beginning to arch in pleasure from the soft lips now kissing around one ear lobe.

“But you should know… nobody says computer whizz anymore.” Steve’s only answer was a low chuckle, and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written in a really long time, but this came to me today and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I really hope it wasn't too bad - but thanks for reading.


End file.
